Energy consumption for mobile video streaming is influenced by network traffic patterns used to download the video data, such as the amount of available bandwidth that is being used at any given time. An inefficient pattern may needlessly keep wireless network protocol interfaces in an active state, which may cause a mobile device to consume an amount of energy disproportionate to the volume of transferred data. Using a single path from a content server to the mobile device may delay delivery of the video and cause additional energy to be consumed by the mobile device.